Country Relaxation
by Hearts Desire
Summary: Matt's home cooking dinner for his 'First Annual Matt hardy Christmas Party. Jeff's also there, bored, trying to find an "entertaining" thing to do while Matt is cooking and it includes the window seat in teh living room ShannonJeff


A/N- Alrighty, so, since Dulse sent me that picture from Matt Hardy's picture thingy on his Mattitude site, I've been staring at it. Mainly Jeff adn Shannon. All of these slashy thoughts are going through my head about those two cause it just LOOKS slashy! But ... none of them are turning into stories! So here is what I DID come up with!  
  
Disclaimer - Own no one. You know that.  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
Title: Country Relaxation  
  
Author: Hearts Desire  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
"Matty, I'm boooored." Jeff Hardy whined, pulling on the 'o' to add emphisis, "How much longer until everyone gets here?"  
  
Matt Hardy turned to his brother from where he was cutting food on teh counter.  
  
"Jeff, they'll get here when they get here. Besides, I told them any time AFTER five, not before four."  
  
Jeff groaned, dropping his head to the table loudly. "Ow."  
  
Matt chose to ignore his brother, though he desperately wanted to repremend the now-bright green-haired man for what could be damage to his brand new table. He had gotten it from England when they had gone over there and had just set it up. He didn't even want his accident prone brother to get NEAR it, let alone sit at it with his head resting on it.  
  
  
  
"Why don't you ... Call Shannon or something? Talk until he leaves then you know when he'll get here!"  
  
"You're not funny, Matt."  
  
"Well, you may not think so." Matt said, returning to cutting the vegi's, "But then again, that might be because the only things you think are funny are fart jokes and prank calls."  
  
"I do not! I think lots of things are funny!"  
  
"Looks don't count, Jeffry."  
  
  
  
"Looks don't count, Jeffry. Nah neh nah." Jeff mimicked, getting up and stealing a slice of celery on his way to the living room.  
  
He plopped down in the window seat. He looked out the window for a minute before getting bored. He traced the little patterns in the seat cushion. No, that was boring after a couple seconds, too.  
  
"I'm bored, Matt! There's nothing to do at your house."  
  
"There's plenty of things to do at my house."  
  
"Not until Shannon gets here." Jeff smirked, knowing that his sexual life was not something that Matt wanted to know about.  
  
"Jeff! I don't want to hear that!"  
  
"You know, this window seat would be a perfect place for me and Shannon to fuck." he said, ignoring Matt and measuring the space with his hands.  
  
"Jeff, I don't need to know that. Besides, don't say 'fuck' you know dad hates that you say that."  
  
"You say it. You just did."  
  
  
  
"I'm older than you are."  
  
"By three fuckin' years."  
  
"Jeff ..."  
  
"What? Dad ain't even fuckin' here." Jeff said, hiding his laughter as he headed back into the kitchen and sat on the counter.  
  
"Quit sayin' that. I don't like that word."  
  
  
  
"It's Shannon's favourite fuckin' word. Fuck ... it sounds cool."  
  
"Jeff, I said stop."  
  
"Fuck fuckity fuck fuck."  
  
"You've been watching too many cartoons." Matt decided, pointing a carrot at his brother before starting to cut it, too.  
  
"Ooo, that's-"  
  
Matt clamped a hand over Jeff's mouth. "I don't need to hear your dirty thoughts, okay? Just let me finish cooking before the guys get here."  
  
  
  
"Fine, be that way." Jeff sighed, sliding back into the chair he had started in.  
  
Matt smiled and returned to preparing the food. he still had three bags of vegitables to go through and cut and then he had to make rolls. He could do without Jeff's naughty thoughts disturbing him.  
  
"Can I at least DO something. It's too boring just sitting here." Jeff said, not being able to hold his silence any longer.  
  
Matt rolled his eyes, looking around. He wasn't trusting him with a knife. "I guess you can do the rolls. Get the thing from the fridge."  
  
"What "thing"? There are lots of "things"."  
  
  
  
"Don't get smart, Jeffry. It's the package that says 'Rolls" on them. It's a blue canister thing."  
  
"This thing?"  
  
"That's a water container, Jeff. Does it say "rolls" on it anywhere?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Does it have rolls in it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then it's not the rolls."  
  
  
  
"Ohhhh, the ROLLS. The ones with the Doughboy on it!"  
  
"That's it, now get them out and grab a cooking tray while you're at it."  
  
Jeff grabbed both things and happily made his way over to Matt. He silently followed the directions and made the rolls while Matt continued throught the bags, cutting vegi's and putting them in a bowl. It was good to work without Jeff interrupting OR complaining about being bored.  
  
A few minutes later, the doorbell rang and Jeff's head popped up from where he was resting it on the table again.  
  
"THAT'S SHANNON!" he yelled, running to the door.  
  
  
  
He threw it open quickly, letting everyone in. There was Joey Matthews, Shane Helms, Christian York, Brian Decker, Joey Arhdt, Amy, and all those guys from the old OMEGA fed. Jeff pushed through everyone until he found Shannon. They hadn't seen each other for weeks since Shannon had been back on the road.  
  
He pulled him close, kissing him for all it was worth.  
  
"Leave some room for dinner, guys." Christian joked, patting Jeff ont eh shoulder.  
  
Jeff hoved at the near-brunette, then gave him the finger, not breaking from Shannon. The two backed up slightly until Shannon's back was pressed against the wall and his fingers were tangled in his hair.  
  
  
  
"Mmm, something smells awesome, Jeffry." Shannon said, sniffing the air when the two parted.  
  
"Matt's just finishing vegi's. He made chicken, corn, salad, dressing, and potatoes.. I helped, too. I made the rolls." Jeff said proudly.  
  
"It looks great, Matt. Almost done?" Shannon asked, pulling Jeff into the kitchen after him.  
  
"Almost. How are ya, Shann?"  
  
"Good."  
  
  
  
"Alright guys, I just finished the vegi's. Go clean up and take a seat." Matt said a minute later after he threw the last sticks of carrots into the bowl.  
  
"Yes, mom." Joey Matthews smirked as the group headed to the bathroom.  
  
Once everyone sat down, Matt put the plates and bowls on it. He took a seat between Amy and Christian.  
  
"You guys like my table? Me an Amy picked it out over in England."  
  
  
  
Matt was greated a couple of arced eyebrows and strange stares. After a couple of seconds, later, everyone returned to their food. Matt looked at Amy, who just shrugged.  
  
"So, um .. did y'all see what I got Matt for Christmas?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's real cool, Jeff." Joey Arhdt said, looking out to the backyard where the giant presant was sitting.  
  
"How longed it take?" Christian asked.  
  
"About a day. I stayed up all night and finished it the other day." Jeff replied.  
  
  
  
After dinner, everyone filtered into the living room. Matt, Amy, Shane, and Joey Arhdt took the couch. Shannon and Jeff took the window seat, and Joey Matthew and Christian York took the chairs.  
  
"What're we gonna watch?" Shane asked, flipping through the t.v channels.  
  
"Let's watch a movie." Amy suggested, "Didn't you get some new DVD's for Christmas, Matt?"  
  
Matt nodded and got up to see which DVD's he had gotten. They were placed right by the television and he picked them up and looked at them.   
  
"Um ... The Fast and The Furious, The Patriot, 8 Mile, Thirteen Ghosts, and ... Lost and Found." Matt read.  
  
  
  
"I vote Patriot." Matthews said.  
  
Everyone else nodded in agreement, so Matt put the DVD in and went to sit back with Amy. He glanced over at Jeff and Shannon to find that they were already intangled. Jeff was sitting back against the wall, facing the t.v. Shannon was between Jeff's legs, leaning against his chest. Shannon had his legs over Jeff's and their arms were wrapepd around each tohers, holding hands.  
  
Though he might act like he doesn't like Jeff and Shannon's relationship, but looking at them, they looked completely in love. He couldn't think it anything but lovely.  
  
He softly linked his fingers with that of Amy's and settled back to watch the movie.  
  
  
  
"I love you, Aimes." he said quietly.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
"You know, that window seat-"  
  
"MATT! We don't need to know that!" Jeff said loudly, interrupting his brother. he obviously had heard the two talking.  
  
"Besides," he added slowly, "The window seat FUCK was MY idea."  
  
  
  
{FIN} 


End file.
